vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Cien Fuegos
Cien Fuegos is a Tabaxi Artificer played by Michael. Appearance Cien Fuegos has tan fur with black stripes and emerald green eyes. He wears a brown trench coat over a white button-up with a red scarf. Weapons and Abilities Cien Fuegos wields a light crossbow, greatclub, a +1 wand, and a revolver. Cien Fuegos is able to cast the following spells: * Detect Magic * False Life * Cure Wounds Cien Fuegos commands a construct of his own creation named Steel Defender. History Background All that is known about Cien Fuegos past is that he is the heir to Fuegos Inc. and that his father was killed during the War of the Elements 6 years prior. House of Aegis Ogre Arc Cien Fuegos is first introduced as an adventurer looking for work in the Black Rook Tavern. He and his fellow party members, Matthias and Tamatoa, speak with and a man named Taliesin to join a guild called the House of Aegis. After Taliesin is defeated by the group, Cien Fuegos casts detect magic to determine the nature of his transformation, discovering Taliesin was transformed with transmutation magic. Together the group made their way into the sewers following a lead they heard from the Black Rook Taverns owner. He helped fight off the Ogre, Grognak. After joining with the House of Aegis he helped buy a potion of healing from Granny Agnes buy turning on his natural charm. Infernal Sacrifice Arc That same day Cien Fuegos acted as a servant to Serah Nim Teinithra, making sure to serve the poisoned food to the Serahs guests instead of them. In exchange for this, Nim gave the group a bag of gems and three tickets to the village of Glimmermore. The following day the group boarded the airship headed for Glimmermore, while on the ship Cien Fuegos met with an awkward Satyr man named Kahzu. The two shared a brief conversation and at the end of the trip Cien Fuegos asked the Satyr to met with him later. Kahzu agreed and told him to met with him at the Magical Mushroom. Now in Glimmermore, Cien Fuegos and Tamatoa went to the towns temple to receive a blessing that would allow the agents to enter the Yimica Forest, based on advice given to them from the Magical Mushrooms bartender. Meanwhile Matthias stayed in town to learn more aboutthe missing tiefling. There they met the clerics Udamne and Grenco. With the blessing they made their way into Yimica and were soon ambushed by myconids. The pair nearly fell in combat but were saved at the last minute by the redcap Jukivist. Jukivist explained that he believed something was wrong with the land and that the gods had abandoned them. After a short rest the pair visited the tree of Uthemar, a dryad they believed to have some information about their missing tiefling. During the interrogation Cien Fuegos and Tamatoa learned nothing helpful from Uthemar, they did however discover a series of purple and green mushrooms growing on the base of his tree. Cien Fuegos touched and investigated the mushrooms and Tamatoa collected a few. Soon after Matthias regrouped with the party, joined by the cleric Udamne. After an event involving Jukivist, Uthemar escaped and was lost by the party. Unsure where to follow, the group returned to the Magical Mushroom to rest. That night Cien Fuegos sat and drank with Kahzu, with Matthias interfering and Cien Fuegos heavy drinking Kahzu was scared off. The following day Cien Fuegos went off into the Yimica Forest to find the myconids Melt Springs on his own while Tamatoa and Matthias went shopping. Cien Fuegos soon found the springs and spoke with the myconids hive mind leader, the Sovereign. The Sovereign asked Cien Fuegos to tell his friends to allow the Sovereign to spread its spores onto them so that they may speak. Once the others arrived, the Sovereign explained that the Zuggtroy mushrooms had infected and changed the other myconids to follow the orders of another instead of theirs, and they asked that the agents find the cause and destroy it. The agents agreed and they left the Melt Springs with the a bag full of myconid spores. While discussing they were attacked by a pair of dryad. Matthias was able to knock one unconscious and tied her up, asking her why she attacked and where Uthemar was. While questioning the dryad, Cien Fuegos began to receive orders telepathically to stop speaking of Uthemar and to change subjects, Cien Fuegos however refused to follow these orders, taking necrotic damage everytime he acted in opposition of them. Eventually the dryad agreed to lead the agents to Uthemar, soon they reached an abandoned temple to Melora. Inside they found Uthemar and the tiefling they were looking for. After mentally questioning Uthemar, they discovered that the priest Grenco was behind the dryads strange actions and the Zuggtroy mushrooms. Now with the plan to find and speak with Grenco, the agents made their way back to Glimmermore through the Yimica Forest, however they were stopped by an adult myconid and some sort of beast seemingly piloted by the Zuggtroy mushrooms. Cien Fuegos was issued one last chance to stop what he was doing and to return Star, the tiefling, back to the abandoned chapel. Cien Fuegos at first agreed to follow his orders for the moment but when Matthias attempted to follow and speak to Grenco through Cien Fuegos, Grenco ordered the tabaxi to kill Matthias, which Cien Fuegos refused. Instead of killing Matthias, Cien Fuegos instead stabbed himself causing himself to fall unconscious, preferring to not be manipulated in this way. After the battle the agents returned to Glimmermore and were met by Udamne who asked the group to follow her and meet with Grenco. The group spoke with Grenco briefly but the conversation was cut short by Cien Fuegos firing his crossbow at the cleric. The battle was soon finished with the death of Grenco and the agents were able to rest and leave the village with Star in tow. Aberration Invasion Arc The following week Cien Fuegos spent all the time he could find in constructing a machine he calls an Iron Defender, a wolf like construct that follows his commands. Afterwards the agents visit their ally Nim Teinithra to speak about the letter they had received while they were in Glimmermore. Nim requested that the agents visit their friend, a purple colored dragonborn named Relzurend, in Falsewood after they received a message from him written in thieves cant. The group agreed and flew to the town. Once there the group split up, Tamatoa and Cien Fuegos soon found the home of Relzurend and were invited inside. Relzurend told them that the town had been taken captive by a strange creature claiming to be their new god, the creature then opened a portal in the town and let a mass of strange creatures into the town. According to Relzurend, the creature killed whoever spoke or fought against it and built the tower at the end of town and hasn't been seen since. Reunited and now with this information, the group visited the tower and spoke with a butler who refused to let the group speak with the owner. After a few attempts, the agents managed to restrain the butler and explore the strangely empty tower. They were alerted by Iron Defender and saw that the butler had disappeared. Cien Fuegos discovered a button that opened a secret entrance that led underground. Tamatoa and Cien Fuegos went down to investigate and found a natural cavern with an underground base built into it. The cave had a pond in it, which Tamatoa looked into, he was then attacked by a strange clawed creature. After nearly being split in half by a giant crayfish and losing his newly built Iron Defender, the pair took a rest and were eventually reunited with Matthias. Matthias explained that the town was being watched by a number of creatures that hid in the shadows, he also made contact with a local hunters guild called the Ravengarde who had agreed to help him liberate the town from whatever was within the stone tower. Once within the Ravengarde guildhall they met with the leader, an eladrin elf named Elwin, and began to concoct a plan to bring the agents Chimera into the town to help fight. Their meeting however was cut short by eight Faceless Zealots who wanted to take Matthias for Fred, the invader in the tower. They made quick work of the Zealots and interrogated one of them before killing it. With permission from the Elwin, they stayed the night at the guildhall for safety. The following day the agents and the Ravengarde split up, with the agents going into Fred's tower and the Ravengarde going to fetch the chimera. Together they explored the underground temple and discovered a few prisoners and a few doors they believed would lead to the main chamber. Together they entered the main throne chamber and met with Fred the invader. Speaking with Fred they learned that he was trapped underground for some time by his own people and that he originated from the Elemental Plane of Water. After some discussion, Matthias lied and agreed to help Fred by getting support from the Order of the Last Light, however Fred didn't trust the agents and told them that he would only allow them to leave if they left Tamatoa with him. They hesitantly agreed and left to go see what was taking the Ravengarde so long with their reinforcement. They discovered that the Ravengarde was still fighting Fred's forces, seeing this they attempted to run past and get the chimera themselves, eventually they grabbed Larcurmo and changed the tide of the battle. With the Ravengarde and Larcurmo they returned to the tower to challenge Fred, at first attempting to take Fred off guard, but the Ravengarde triggered a explosion and caused Fred to attack. The battle ended with Matthias squashing his head between his hands. With the battle over and Fred's forces scattered, they investigated the rest of Fred's temple with Elwin, the only remaining member of the Ravengarde. They discovered a journal belonging to Fred's doctor, a person named Hunter Kane who seemed to be away when the agents arrived. They freed the prisoners and rested their wounds. Later that day they left for Summerslate to speak with Nim and request aid for Falsewood. Once they returned to the House of Aegis, Wes announced that the following week they will all travel to Autumn Hollow to investigate the source of their seemingly magical meals. Current Arc Later that week they received word from the Order of the Last Light that they were now recognized by the city for their efforts in saving both Glimmermore and Falsewood, they were now sponsored by the Last Light and were given credits to expand their business. Wes put the three agents in charge of expanding the guild and the three decided to upgrade Larcurmo's pen and to build a tavern nearby. They conducted several interviews throughout the day and eventually decided to hire a centuar named Rhodina as a bartender and a human named Darwin Sharp as a barmaid. They then named their new tavern the Golden Arrow. Cien Fuegos remembered that Tamatoa had gotten a journal off of Grenco before they left Glimmermore and asked to see it. Reading through it, he discovered a few secrets about the now dead priest. At the end of the week they all piled into Uldon's latest invention, an automated cart, and began their trip to Autumn Hollow. About a mile outside of the town the cart got stuck in a pothole which quickly expanded and crashed the cart into an underground temple. Sovaliss took interest in the temple and asked the agents to assist him in exploring it while the others went to go get help in town. Once inside the temple they were attacked by a number of mechanized centipedes. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Tabaxi Characters Category:House of Aegis Characters Category:House of Aegis